1. Technical Field
The present disclosure is directed to a display device. More particularly, the present disclosure is directed to a display device capable of improving a display quality.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display requires a backlight unit to provide light to a display panel since its display panel is not self-emissive.
The backlight unit may include a light emitting diode, which has low power consumption, good color reproducibility, etc. A backlight unit employing a light emitting diode typically includes a plurality of light emitting units to emit light. Each of the light emitting units includes a plurality of light emitting devices connected to each other.
A backlight unit may be classified as an edge-illumination type backlight unit or a direct-illumination type backlight unit according to the position of the light emitting units. The light emitting units included in a direct-illumination type backlight unit are disposed under the display panel.
A non-self-emissive type display device also includes optical members to improve optical characteristics of light emitted from the backlight unit. The optical members are disposed under the display panel. In addition, a non-self-emissive type display device includes a plurality of supporters to support the optical members.